1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal structure and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
For high-density packaging of high performance semiconductors such as central processing unit (CPU), a transition is underway from a wire bonding mounting method as a general-purpose technique to a flip-chip mounting method of forming a bump made of solder or the like on a chip electrode and directly bonding the bump to a substrate.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-085456) and Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-203868) disclose methods of forming a bump on electrodes provided on a base material.